It's Going to be Okay
by DiAnna44
Summary: "The day Percy and Annabeth broke up, Percy went on a "date" with Nico. " One-shot. Nico x Percy.


**_It's Going to be Okay_**

* * *

The day Percy and Annabeth broke up, Percy went on a "date" with Nico. Actually, it had been a coincidence when it happened.

Literally. Annabeth had called Percy to tell him she was moving up to Olympus to become their personal architect so "sorry, I can't date you anymore, it's for the better" became her excuse. It was a valid excuse, but Percy couldn't help but stutter and question why she wanted to do this.

A simple thing like that was the end of them?

Psh…getting exploded out of a volcano, no big deal.

Getting kidnapped, where one goes and hijacks another one's mission to save the other, while the other holds up the sky, no big deal.

Both fall into Tartarus, no big deal.

However, when one wants to live out their dream in a place easily accessible, in a sense…nope, breaking up is the only way to live.

That's how it was broken down in Percy's mind, so he couldn't help but question his sanity, or Annabeth's for that matter.

However, when he finally got the point, he threw the phone against the wall, and started to cry. He cried like a broken hero, one who was lost and unsure, but then…Nico arrived, so suddenly and quickly it made Percy jump.

Nico balanced himself and looked at Percy, noticing his tears. He had looked down at his feet, while Percy, sniffling and crying, studied him. Nico had never asked him what happened, but instead just said,

"Come on. We're going out to eat."

And that is how both boys ended up, surrounded by a hellish amount of sorority girls, in a McDonalds.

"What do you want?" Nico asked softly, touching Percy's shoulder. Percy shrugged him off, and stared at the menu.

"Not hungry," he mumbled, hanging his head. Nico sighed, and ordered for them both the same meal of a cheeseburger and fries with a Dr. Pepper. Percy didn't utter a word, but instead stared at the wall like it was his mission. They sat down a small table, and listened to the sorority girls laughing.

"Why are they so fucking happy?" Percy groaned. Nico managed a weak smile.

"I don't know. You tell me," he said. Percy looked at him, trying to figure out why Nico hasn't asked anything yet, but it's not like_ he_ was the one who was going to bring _that _subject back up.

They sat in silence, both staring at each other, droning out the giggles and laughs of the sorority girls. When their number was called, Nico stood up to go and get it, but it was Percy who leapt up and rushed over to the counter.

Nico stood down, a little shocked at Percy's eagerness to get away.

Percy came back with the food and sat down across from Nico once more, pushing the tray towards the middle of the table. Nico stared at it as did Percy and finally Percy just said, "Why are you not asking me anything?"

Nico's gaze flickered up towards Percy as he said, "Do you want me to say something?"

Percy looked down at his food, took a fry, ate it, and then mumbled, "No not really."

"Well there you go," Nico said, taking a bite out of his cheeseburger.

Silence followed as they ate, and both of them listened to the laughs and cheers of the sorority girls. Percy threw them a glare, but Nico just watched Percy.

"It's going to be okay," Nico finally told him.

Percy looked sharply at Nico, surprised, and for a moment it looked like he was going to respond, but finally…he just broke down.

Nico watched him as he cried silently, tears streaming down his face. This hero…the hero that he loved was now so broken in front of Nico and Nico wasn't sure if he was thrilled at the fact that Percy would let down his guard around him or sad because of why.

The reason Nico wasn't asking Percy what was wrong was because he already _knew._ Why else would he have showed up? Annabeth had told him, with tears running down her face as well.

Apparently, he was the first one she told because she _knew. _Somehow, she knew about Nico's feelings for Percy and she had known all along. So, she thought that she would tell Nico about what happened first, and without even telling him to go to him, Nico was already on his way, leaving her in the dust with a quick breath of a word, "Thanks".

When he had arrived at Percy's apartment he was crying. It surprised him to see him cry like that, so in pain, so lost. It tugged at his heart, but he knew that he had to remain strong for Percy, just like Percy tried to remain strong when Bianca died.

He had to be strong. He had to. For Percy.

No one except Nico noticed that Percy was crying, which was good since he didn't think that the Hero of Olympus would rather like that fact. He knew he wouldn't. No one likes to be looked at when they're in public crying their heart out.

"It's going to be okay," Nico repeated. Percy looked up at him from his tears and said,

"Oh yeah? When? Today? Tomorrow? In a few weeks? Months? Years? _When?_ Nobody…nobody is ever going to love me now…I'm just…broken." Percy closed his eyes, trying to fight away the tears, and Nico was nothing short of pissed off.

And in that moment, in that fleeting flash of a second, Nico made a decision that would change everything. There was no preparation- no thought- as Nico stood up from his chair, which screeched back against the cold, tile floor, and walked right around the table to Percy.

Percy looked afraid, almost as if he didn't know what to do, but Nico did not pay attention to that.

No, instead Nico swept down and pressed his lips against Percy's.

Percy was utterly still, and Nico just pressed in more. Finally, almost reluctantly, Percy started to respond, but almost as soon as he did, Nico had pulled back.

Nico looked down at Percy and growled,

"Don't you ever say that nobody will ever love you again, because god damnit Percy I've been in love with you all this time, and sadly, I probably always will. Now do not start saying some crap about how all of a sudden you love me too, or some shit like that because no.

Percy I know you're still in love with Annabeth right now, and I know that you do not consider yourself gay or bi, but that's okay. Because I've already decided, as soon as Annabeth told me what was wrong, was that I was going to make you _seriously _fall in love with me.

And even if you have to date a few more girls, or if I have to wait a few more years, I'll wait. You know why? Because I know in the end…it's all going to be okay."

Percy stared at him, with dried tears and he laughed.

"What a speech Nico, and okay…bring it on," he said, forcing a smile. Nico only nodded, and sat back down.

"Okay. Cool. Now that's out of the way. Well, let's finish this food and get going, okay? We don't want your mom to worry," Nico said. Percy gave a slight smile and focused back on his food.

"Oh I think it'll be all right. After all…you said it was all going to be okay," he teased. This time Nico smiled, not only at his teasing words, but at the fact that Percy was no longer crying. Nico just watched Percy, and he said, almost in a daze,

"Yeah. Yeah I know it will."

It's all going to be okay from now on.

* * *

_***Well hello my beautiful readers. I would like to thank you for reading, and may I ask you to leave one of those wonderful reviews you do oh so well? I would appreciate it tons. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and once again, thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Bai guys. XD**_

_**-DiAnna44 ;)**_

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
